Limers Unite!
by magicmumu
Summary: In this cracktabulous story, Casey is determined to get people to write 'Benovak' stories for The International Day of Femslash July 18, 2009 . Femslash Warning: CaseyOlivia


Limers Unite!

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Pairing: Casey/Olivia

Rating: PG-ish, maybe PG-13 for Olivia trying to get some

Summary: Casey tries to get Limers, new and old, to unite for International Day of Femslash '09.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Just a funny little spoof to keep me insane until July. Mentions/Spoils Casey's last bit at SVU, but no details, as I don't know them.

Olivia saw the light in the window of her apartment before she entered the building. She hoped as she walked towards the stairs that Casey wasn't still at it. The detective reached her floor and took out her key, stepping over the New York Times that her girlfriend had insisted on subscribing to. As she'd expected, Casey was glued to the computer, which was where she had been when Olivia left for the precinct that morning. Though there was a light on the oven indicating that Casey had made dinner for her, there weren't many other signs that the redhead had moved from that spot all day. As Olivia took off her jacket and hung it in the hall closet, Casey turned in her seat.

"Hey honey," she greeted. Olivia smiled at the endearment and walked over to her, where she left a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Still at it?" Olivia asked, looking over Casey's shoulder at the screen. There, she saw one of many 'Limers Unite for IDF' banners that Casey had spent so much time making.

"Hell yeah, I am."

Olivia chuckled. Ever since Casey had been suspended, she'd taken it as the overdue vacation she'd been meaning to take for a while. She'd spent an entire day watching TV show reruns like Charmed and Smallville, but she was so far behind that she got lost quickly. Then she spent a little time trying to catch up on said shows by going to websites with episode guides, but it just wasn't as fun as watching the actual episodes. She had instead gotten caught up in the exciting new world of fanfiction. It surprised her just how quickly she was sucked in, especially femslash. When she saw that there was a designated day for femslash, and found out that people only seemed to write for Alex/Olivia, Casey found her mission.

Casey still didn't understand why there weren't more stories with her and Olivia as a couple, why there were stories that were even mean to Casey. 'No matter,' she thought to herself, 'I'll just convince currant Limers to write a short story to be posted by or on July 18th to spread "Benovak" awareness to the fanfic world.' And for a week and a half now, that is what she did, writing emails, replying to various stories online that she found, and practically spamming the archivist known as Ralst with her twenty something banners, icons and photo manipulations. She was hoping to see at least ten Benovak stories up for IDF, and was almost sure that small goal could be met and surpassed. A late Limer by the name of magicmumu had made a recent appearance on the Copper and Steel group on Live Journal with a couple of stories, and from the sounds of it, more were to come. Casey hoped it would be enough. Though ten stories of drabble length shouldn't be too hard or take too much time to write, she didn't want to rely on just one fanfiction writer.

"I don't understand why people like Cabenson so much," Casey said with somewhat of a pout. "I mean, yes, in the few last episodes before she got shot there was subtext, but I was on the show longer than she was." She gritted her teeth a little and continued, "Though rumor has it, she's coming back." Olivia put her hand on Casey's shoulder, not sure what she should say. "We had subtext, too," Casey was about to rant on, but decided against it, especially when Olivia started to giggle. "What?"

"Sorry. I still find half of these terms you found funny. Olex, Cabenson, Benovak, Limer, Femslash? IDF."

"But it is fun to come up with new phrases to see what sticks," Casey said, "and its been pretty fun making banners. I only hope I can get people to write our pairing."

"This may be a stupid idea, but why don't you write a story or two? I could provide inspiration for a couple of the steamy ones," Olivia offered, her eyebrows lifting in a suggestive manner.

"Mm, love the idea, but that would be a bit narcissistic."

"What about Elliot?"

"Can't even write a haiku, let alone a story. Besides, the thought of him thinking about us like that makes me want to hit him, and he hasn't done anything yet."

"Yet."

"No." Casey said somewhat firmly.

"Okay… Fin?"

"He writes rap lyrics, not stories."

"Maybe he could write a rap about us. Is that even allowed for Femslash Day?"

"I don't know," Casey responded thoughtfully, turning in her chair to shoot off yet another email to Ralst. "I'll have to ask, but it should be okay. People submit poems all the time."

"I hate to say this, but what about Munch?" Olivia asked, and was surprised when Casey seemed to actually consider it.

"It would be an X-Files crossover, but at this point, I don't care as long as we're in it."

"You're not weird about him thinking about us that way?"

"Knowing John, he'd get too wrapped up in the conspiracy aspect of the story and it could actually prove to be a good read." At this, Olivia nodded. It sounded about right.

"In the mean time, we can…"

"Set the stage for any PWP's?" Casey finished the suggestion.

"What?"

"Porn without Plot," Casey explained, standing up.

"Why yes, I'd love some." Olivia scooped Casey up almost effortlessly and growled, "C'mere, you." Casey 'eep'ed as she was carried into their bedroom.


End file.
